Trustworthy
by Grey Faerie
Summary: A story of two lovers, Legolas & Narmo, caught in a battle of emotions & lies. FINISHED!!!
1. Trustworthy: History

The History in the Story "Trustworthy"  
  
The beginning of the story actually lies in Gondolin. I will explain both of the characters, their personalities, how they met, and what happened between their meeting and the present story.  
  
Legolas - Legolas is the son of Thranduil, king of Mirkwood. He accompanied the Fellowship of the Ring on their noble quest. Legolas is an elfin warrior and he carries a bow, arrows, twin knives, and a sword. Legolas has never been very close to his family. He would strongly prefer friends to relatives. Legolas loves the forests and anything sylvan, but he does not like water. He is very light-hearted and loves to laugh.  
  
Legolas' characteristics: blonde, wavy hair half way down his back, green eyes, fair skin, angular features, six feet and one inch tall.  
  
Narmo - Narmo is the daughter of Méril, queen of Tol Eressëa and niece of Rúmil, the shoreland piper and door guard of the Cottage of Lost Play. She accompanied the Fellowship of the Ring on their noble quest. Narmo is an elfin warrioress and she carries a bow, arrows, a sword, and a dagger. She was closest to her Uncle and enjoys playing the flute as many of the Solosimpi do, but the skill and love was instilled in her by Rúmil. Narmo is happiest in water and loves the ocean or sea. She is very adventurous, playful, and mischievous for an elf of her age.  
  
Narmo's Characteristics: brown, straight hair half way down her back, grey eyes with golden rings, pale skin, fine features, six feet tall, very elegant.  
  
Legolas and Narmo met when Narmo came to Gondolin to reteach Turgon the art of jewel making. They met at a ball and had gotten to know each other. After a month, they became good friends and when the battle came, they both fought, side by side. Narmo returned home to Tol Eressëa and they thought that they would never see each other again, but when word came to the island of Elrond's council, Narmo volunteered because if Sauron managed to corrupt Middle-Earth and regain his lost power, he would certainly invade Tol Eressëa. Although his troops could not aid him, Sauron would be powerful enough to take over the isle himself.  
  
Legolas and Narmo were overjoyed to meet again. Ever since, they have been the best of friends and are constantly together. Our story takes place after Aragorn's coronation and wedding to Arwen, in the Gondorian castle. Both Legolas and Narmo have made a fearful enemy . 


	2. Chapter One

**Legolas**  
  
I took her hand in mine, leading Narmo into my bedchamber. As we entered, I closed the door behind us. I took two glasses and a wine decanter from the fireplace mantle, sitting down on my bed. She sat down beside me and smiled. I poured the some of the wine into the two glasses, and gave Narmo one of the twain.  
  
"An halla loarim er' lissë meluva [To long years and sweet love]," I said to her.  
  
She smiled sweetly and replied, "To you also, but I cannot dictate the quality of the love which I receive, only the quality of the love I give."  
  
"Aye," I said, "but I can."  
  
We both sipped the wine.  
  
"That you can and will," she said. "Therefore, I am certain it shall be sweet."  
  
I smiled and said, "Indeed, it shall be."  
  
I leaned forward, slipping my arms around her, and kissed her wine-stained lips. The drink was sweeter on her tongue than from the glass. When I released Narmo from the kiss, she smiled.  
  
Narmo was a beautiful elfin maiden of roughly my same age. Her fine features and porcelain skin were radiant on the pale moonlight and soft glow of candles. She had an elegant figure and long, mahogany hair that flowed down her back, stopping half way down. Her eyes were gorgeous in a natural way. They were a beautiful grey-blue like morning mist with rings of green-gold on the inside. She was also brilliant, wise, and a very skilled warrioress. Truly, Narmo was the most enchanting and glorious creature I had ever met.  
  
"That was sweet beyond compare," she said.  
  
I took off my shirt and lay down on the bed. She lay down beside me.  
  
"Then this will be also," I replied, kissing her soft lips again.  
  
Narmo pulled away gently and smiled. She put two fingers against my lips, giving me her wine goblet.  
  
"One moment," she said. "I think it only fair."  
  
Narmo turned her back to me and I saw her unhook the clasps on her tunic. She slowly took it off and let it slip to the floor. I was staring at her naked back, my heart racing. She gracefully turned around, and sliding across the bed, laid down on my body. I could feel her bare breasts against my own naked chest.  
  
I gently touched her cheek and she smiled.  
  
"I don't think that is fair for me," I said. "Temptation is a cruel thing."  
  
"Aye," she replied, "but does it please you?"  
  
"Beyond description," I answered.  
  
"Continue then," Narmo said.  
  
My heart was beating more furiously than ever, even when I had been in any battle.  
  
"Where was I?" I asked her, smiling.  
  
"Here, I believe," she said, putting her arms around my neck and meeting my smile with her own.  
  
I slipped my arms around her waist.  
  
**Narmo**  
  
I ran my fingers through his gorgeous, wavy locks that shone like gold in the candlelight. All I was aware of was Legolas' arms around my waist. The only thing that I could feel was the smooth, pulsing rhythm of his kiss. I melted in his arms as our tongues touched and locked. Legolas began gently caressing my back.  
  
**Legolas**  
  
I gently explored Narmo's soft skin. She pulled away from my lips and moaned in delight.  
  
**Narmo**  
  
I heard someone pass in the hall and I woke up. It had only been a dream. I sighed in disbelief. It had seemed so real, but that which you desire often does. I felt horrid for thinking of such a wonderful man and long friend as Legolas in an intimate way, but no matter how I tried, I could not hold back my feelings.  
  
**Legolas**  
  
I woke up and went to my balcony door. How could I desire Narmo so much that she haunted my dreams, when we were nothing but best friends? I felt wretched for my want, but I couldn't control it. I could never tell her. It would destroy our relationship if she knew. We could not be lovers because I knew that Narmo did not share my desire, but we could be the closest of friends and I was content to be just near her, knowing that my affection would never come to fruition.  
  
**Narmo**  
  
I heard Legolas open his balcony doors. He was also awake. I found it odd that we should both be sleepless at such an hour. I crawled out of bed and slipped on a pair of pants and a shirt. Tying my delicate leather boots, I walked to the dresser and picked up my silver flute. I tucked it into my pocket and knocked on Legolas' door. He opened the door and looked shocked to find that I was also awake.  
  
"Would you join me in a midnight walk?" I asked him. 


	3. Chapter Two

**Narmo**  
  
Legolas smiled.  
  
"But of course," he said. "I must dress first, though."  
  
"You are missing only a tunic," I said, smiling at him playfully. "I do not think that people will find you indecent. Tell me, Legolas, who would see you this time of night in the woods?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
**Legolas**  
  
"I shall not wait," said Narmo, although jokingly.  
  
I tried to put on my shirt as quickly as possible, but Narmo took one of my boots and went to the edge of my balcony. She sat down on the railing as I clasped the last hook on my tunic. Narmo tantalizingly dangled the boot over the edge. I grabbed its twin and ran to the balcony. Narmo dropped the boot just as I was about to grab it.  
  
"Let's go on our walk barefoot," she said, "because you have less of a choice than I."  
  
Narmo smiled. I couldn't help but laugh. One thing that I loved about her was her sense of humour. She leapt off the balcony railing and landed lightly some ten feet below on the soft soil. She quickly untied her boots and threw them up to me. While I was bending down to pick up one of the two, the other hit me on the shoulder. I heard her laugh as I rubbed my injury.  
  
"Just for that." I said, jumping down after her.  
  
She started running at with all her speed into the forest. Narmo was a fast runner, but I was an even better tracker. If I had learned one thing from Aragorn, it was that skill.  
  
**Narmo**  
  
After a couple of minutes of running, I stopped in a glade. I sat against a tree and thought about my dream. I replayed it in my mind, hoping that if I thought about it enough it might come true. After a while of torturing myself, I pulled out my flute. It reflected the moonlight, my only treasure from my kin, the Solosimpi. My uncle, Rúmil, had given it to me as a gift, and I treasured it. He had said that when I returned, we could pipe together on the beaches of Tol Eressëa. Oh, how I missed Tol Eressëa. I longed for it with my whole heart. I wanted to be in the evening mist and pale dawns, but I wanted to be there with Legolas. Ah, Legolas. I drifted back into my dream. I imagined him putting his arms around my waist. Suddenly, I felt someone grab my shoulders. I whirled around and saw Legolas, sighing in relief.  
  
"Hello, tracking practice," he said, smiling.  
  
"You are improving," I said, "but you frightened me terribly."  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you," he replied, worry in his eyes.  
  
I put my flute back in my pocket.  
  
"Come," I said. "Let us walk. Is that not why we are in this forest so late at night?"  
  
We started out, making our way back to the path. We walked for a bit.  
  
"Would you play a bit of music?" asked Legolas. "I saw you had your flute out ere we began walking again."  
  
Legolas was a sweet man. That was partly why I loved him as much as I did.  
  
"What would you like to hear on this our starlight stroll?" I asked him.  
  
"Everything you play is so wonderful," he said.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Surely you can be more specific," I replied.  
  
"Something from your home," he said.  
  
I took out my flute and put it to my lips. I began playing a song, with which my uncle used to entertain the visitors at the Cottage of Lost Play. I turned away from Legolas as a tear rolled down my cheek.  
  
After a few minutes, I said, "Certainly you would rather talk than listen to my sad music of which you know nothing."  
  
**Legolas**  
  
Narmo put away her flute. I loved her music, although she was correct. I did not know much about Tol Eressëa, but I wanted to know more. I could see that it was close to her heart. Anything that meant as much as Tol Eressëa did to her, I wanted to know everything about.  
  
"I can see that you love your home. Is there someone who was close to your heart there?" I asked, quickly as to make it look as though it were an innocent question, but not wanting the reply I feared.  
  
"Merely my uncle," said Narmo.  
  
I was relieved that she had not left a love behind. Relationships had never come up in our conversations before.  
  
"Indeed," she said, "love is but a fleeting dream in the night for me."  
  
"Aye," I replied, "it may seem that way, but nearer, in truth, than you believe."  
  
I reached out to hold her hand, but I stopped myself.  
  
"I fear it is not so," Narmo said.  
  
"Has love touched your heart in the past?" I asked her.  
  
"Aye," she said, "and it lingers still."  
  
My heart sunk. Narmo was in love.  
  
"Does he know of the love you hold for him?" I asked.  
  
"Indeed, he does not," she answered, "and he never shall. My love is but a dream; I would not hurt him by telling my feelings. He does not love me as I do him."  
  
"I know your mind," I said.  
  
"Is it the same in your heart?" she asked, watching my face in the moonlight.  
  
"Aye," I answered, "I hold much love for a women quite dear to me, but I would not tell her for fear of breaking her trust."  
  
Narmo replied, "Trust can be a dangerous thing, and yet, untold love is too painful to a burden at times."  
  
"Your name describes you well," I said.  
  
**Narmo**  
  
"How is that?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.  
  
He smiled and said, "Just as a wolf, you are a huntress of great skill with silent paws and long endurance, but you are easily swayed in your trusts. You have not changed since I met you those long years past in Gondolin. We have known each other much longer than most. Do you trust me?"  
  
"I would trust you with my life," I said, and smiled. "You are one of the few people in my life that I have trusted with my entire being. I would happily put my life in your hands. And you?"  
  
"Aye, I would trust you," Legolas said, "with both my life and the fate of our entire world."  
  
We continued walking.  
  
**Legolas**  
  
Suddenly, Narmo looked into the forest, listened intently, and then darted into the trees. I followed her. She led me to a pool of aqua-blue water. It looked as though, at the edge of the pool, there was a straight drop of about 10 feet to the bottom. A small waterfall poured into the water at one end. The entire pool had a diameter of about 25 feet.  
  
"I knew I heard water," said Narmo, looking back at me, smiling. "Would you come swimming with me tomorrow?"  
  
I wasn't going to tell her that my biggest fear in life was water.  
  
"If you would like to," I replied.  
  
She smiled. I would do anything for her, and perhaps she would not remember the next morning. We walked back to the Royal House, silently, no words exchanged in the breathless night, but I watched her walk with elegance about her, unmatched by any of her equals in battle. Narmo was an enchantress, nothing less. She noticed that I was staring at her. 


	4. Chapter Three

**Narmo**  
  
"Legolas, what troubles your mind?" I asked, seeing that he was staring at the forest.  
  
"Nothing," he answered, as though snapping back into reality.  
  
He seemed upset. I had to do something to take his mind off what it was on. Upon a whim, I dashed into the forest, without a further word to him. I heard him call my name, and then leave the path, following my trail. After several minutes, I could no longer hear the steady beat of his feet. I stopped to rest in a glade, moonbeams breaking the midnight dark, with a small stream rushing through it. After several minutes, I was beginning to leave, when someone grabbed me from behind. I was not alarmed, thinking it only Legolas in one of his sudden embraces that came so frequently. But then, I felt cold steel against my throat. I tried to slip free, but my captor put his free arm around my chest, holding me in his vile embrace.  
  
"Kneel," he commanded me.  
  
As he forced me to the ground, I knelt. He moved his knife from my throat, down to my chest. It was Legolas' knife. He stepped in front of me, cloaked with black raiment, so that I could see neither his face nor figure. The sparse moonlight that filtered through the foliage made shadows and pools of light on his cloak.  
  
"You are a pleasant sight to my eyes," he said, "especially under my control."  
  
He laughed in a playfully demonic way.  
  
"I should not be bound long," I replied, resistingly.  
  
I lashed back and forth, trying to free myself, but alas! My attempts were in vain. Seeing that I was trying to free myself, the man knocked me to the ground and kicked me into submission.  
  
"You are under my control," he said. "Do not spoil yourself. You are a beautiful thing. I would not have you think something as folly as your escape."  
  
"It is your mistake to think that I would surrender," I replied. "Have mercy and kill me now, for I would do only the same for you."  
  
"Indeed, you will beg for death before the end, Narmo," he said. "But I will sustain you. It will be more fun that way."  
  
He touched my right cheek and I pulled away. I tried to free myself, and again he kicked me. I felt pain in my ribs stab through my chest, burrowing its way into my entire body. He laughter rang through the breathless forest.  
  
"I should not like to hurt you like this," he said. "You would not be fit for my work."  
  
I decided to try a new and more dangerous strategy.  
  
"You have but to release me and I would do anything for you," I said, sweetly.  
  
"Anything?" he asked, obviously curious of what my meaning was.  
  
"Anything," I replied.  
  
He looked me over carefully, as though he were thinking it through.  
  
"No," he said. "You do not fool me."  
  
"Your sick desires repulse me," I said, as obviously, that is why he wanted me.  
  
"Aye, sick," he said, as though remembering something. "Long have I hunted you and my desires have only brooded. You should have surrendered yourself to me earlier and your service might have been more to your liking."  
  
I looked at him disdainfully, hatred running through my body. He pressed the knife against my chest even more, Legolas' knife. Legolas, he was Legolas.  
  
"Indeed," he continued. "The hunter has now been captured by the prey and the prey shall have its games."  
  
I shuddered at his last words. I tried to stand up. He knocked me back onto the ground with his foot, lying my down on the ground.  
  
"You shall be of more use there," he said, a demonic tinge to his voice.  
  
The man sat down on my hips, pinning me to the ground. I lay there, sprawled out, exhausted, terrified. There was nothing that I could do. For the first time in my life, I felt helpless. I moaned in agony, the agony of pain, the agony of being defenseless, as he undid the silver clasps on my tunic in a feverish way. I moaned and tried to twist out of his reach. He pinned me to the ground by my shoulders, still managing to keep the knife against my chest. The man was on the clasp of my tunic.  
  
"Long have I waited for this; you shall not spoil my victory with vain attempts at escape," he said. "If you surrender, it will go more to your liking."  
  
I realized that the only way that I wouldn't have to play out his sick fantasies would be help, any help. Never before had I had to rely on someone else to save me. I had always taken care of myself, but with my best friend turned against me, I had nothing else, nothing to pull strength from.  
  
"Do you surrender?" he asked.  
  
"No and you shall never have me willingly," I said.  
  
He sadly shook his head. I screamed for help, my words indistinct, the sound shattering the breathless night. The man, obviously surprised at my cry, slashed my chest, as he jumped at the sound. He stared at me for a few seconds, as though contemplating what to do, and then dashed into the forest, leaving me on the ground, and the knife beside me.  
  
I lay there for a couple of moments, my breaths coming sharply and sporadically, the terror melting from my body. I knelt and then stood up. I was safe. It had all happened so quickly in a haze of horror. Standing up, I saw blood drip to the ground from the deep wound on my chest, but at the same moment, I heard someone speeding through the underbrush. Legolas! His knife! I quickly re-clasped the hooks on my tunic as he entered the glade, looking as he had before. 


	5. Chapter Four

**Legolas**  
  
I sped into a glade, Narmo standing to the side a bit.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked, gasping for breath. "I heard a scream ."  
  
I went to touch her arm, but she pulled away.  
  
"What is the matter?" I asked.  
  
"How could you?" she asked. "I thought we were friends ."  
  
"How could I?" I replied.  
  
I looked around the glade. To my horror, I saw my sword, lying bloody on the ground. I stooped, picking it up in my hand. I studied it. I had left it in my room. How . ? I looked to Narmo and saw a tear run down her right cheek as she looked up to the midnight sky. I ran to her, pressing her body against mine in an embrace, trying to comfort her, with still no idea of what had happened. She pushed me away, but I grabbed her left arm. Narmo looked at me, horror in her eyes. I slowly released her from my grip.  
  
"What happened, mellon [friend]?" I asked, almost in a whisper.  
  
"You were the one," she answered. "You did it. Shall you not admit to your own foul deeds?"  
  
Narmo glared at me. I was more hurt than I had ever been in my life. The woman I loved and my best friend in the world staring at me with such hatred that I had never seen from even the worst of my enemies.  
  
"I did nothing," I replied. "Tell me, what has happened to turn you from me?"  
  
She told me what had transpired, relating the terror in her heart, all the while, keeping her distance from my touch. I could not believe it. Someone had hurt her, masquerading as me, with my weapon.  
  
"Narmo, I did no such thing," I replied. "I never could bring myself to hurt you. Trust me ."  
  
She looked me in the eyes, her own softening a bit.  
  
"Oh, Legolas," said Narmo, tears pouring from her eyes as she accepted the embrace I offered.  
  
I held her, closer than we had been in years. I felt awful for finding pleasure in such a horrible touch. I was to be comforting her, not be taking advantage. I pulled away, but upon doing so, I saw blood coming through the fabric of her tunic. Narmo saw my discovery and tried to turn away, but I caught her by the shoulders.  
  
"May I?" I asked, motioning to her tunic clasps.  
  
**Narmo**  
  
I shook my head at Legolas' request. I loved him; I could not let him.  
  
"Please," he said, worry overwhelming his kind eyes. "I wish only to help. Trust me as you said you would ."  
  
I looked at him, studying his face, looking for anything resembling kindness. What I saw was the truth and nothing but. He did not love me as more than a friend, as did I, nor did he want to take advantage of me. Legolas knew herbs well, and healing also. I would consent; he would help me.  
  
"Aye," I said, finally. "I shall, but please, my bedroom, not this dreadful forest ."  
  
As I said that, I slipped into darkness, a terrifying darkness.  
  
**Legolas**  
  
Narmo went limp in my arms, as I caught her; she had fallen into unconciousness. I had forgotten her pain and exhaustion, selfishly keeping her. I stood up, and as gently as possible, carried her back to the Royal House, to her bedroom. I hated myself for having been so thoughtless. I shuddered in the cold night air, playing her torture out in my mind. As I looked up from the trail, her face caught my attention. The trails of wept tears glistened in the soft, silver light. Who could have been so cruel and heartless to such a noble and beautiful creature?  
  
Entering her room, I gently laid her on the bed, underneath the dark purple canopy and on top of the matching, velvet duvet. She looked so beautiful in the warm candlelight, but I could not let my secret feelings come in the way of my aid to my best friend. I set a kettle of water over the fireplace to warm and acquired some herbs from the herbalist of the Royal House. Just as I returned, Narmo stirred awake.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked, holding her hand as she came to.  
  
She saw me and nodded vaguely. I took the water off the fire and wet a cloth with it. I gave to Narmo another cloth, thicker. I turned my back.  
  
"Alright," she said.  
  
**Narmo**  
  
Legolas turned around, after I alerted him that I had taken off my tunic and covered my chest with the cloth he had given me. Legolas went to the fireplace, removing a kettle of water from it, and sat down on the bed beside me. He poured some of the water into a bowl, the steam rising into the midnight air, as he mixed herbs into the concoction.  
  
"Thank you ." I said.  
  
"For what?" asked Legolas, smiling. "Helping my dearest friend? I am only too glad to be here for you. You are an amazing creature. You trusted me, when any other maiden would not have."  
  
"You are my friend, Legolas," I replied. "I trust you more than anyone. You could do anything to me, and I would never leave you, our friendship broken ."  
  
**Legolas**  
  
"Nor I," I said to Narmo. "Here we are ."  
  
The herbs were done steeping.  
  
"Lay back," I said.  
  
Narmo did so, and I pulled down the cloth on her chest just far enough to reveal the wound, a deep wound diagonal across her left collarbone, down to just above her right breast. She looked at me, studying my face. This was awful, possibly fatal if she lost must more blood or it became infected, but I could not tell her that. She could not know .  
  
"It shall be healed soon," I said. "It is but a scratch."  
  
She smiled, a look of relief sweeping over her face. Narmo relaxed, putting her hands behind her head and closing her eyes. 


	6. Chapter Five

**Narmo**  
  
"This may sting a bit," said Legolas, putting a wet cloth on my wound.  
  
A biting sensation ran through my body, but I was accustomed to the feeling. Soon, the pain dulled. Legolas cleaned my wound, gentle beyond reckoning. After he applied the herbs, he bandaged the injury as well as possible. I was joyous that it was benign; 'a scratch' Legolas had said. As he finished wrapping my wound with a strip of gauze, I opened my eyes, and smiled up at him. Legolas smiled back. How had I thought that this man could have hurt me?  
  
"Finished," said Legolas. "Please, sleep. You must."  
  
"Alright," I replied.  
  
Legolas exited the room, having left the remainder of the herbs for the next healing session, along with the kettle. He entered his own bedroom, which adjoined my own. I quickly changed into a favourite nightgown of mine: navy blue, crisp, light, reaching down to just above my knees. I crawling under the duvet and sheets of my bed, the night almost through, my sleep just beginning, along with Legolas'. My mind drifted to him. Legolas was an amazing man, cleaning my wounds gently, when just minutes before I had accused him of trying to murder me. How I wished that he was in bed beside me .  
  
Just then, the door between my room and Legolas' slowly opened. Legolas stepped into my bedroom, wearing silk, forest-green night pants, his chest bare. He smiled, seeing me awake.  
  
"What brings you?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"I was merely seeing that you were asleep, but I find it not so," he answered. "Still frightened? I can stay with you if you like ."  
  
**Legolas**  
  
This was awful of me, taking advantage of Narmo's anxiety for my own fulfillment, but perhaps she also would benefit.  
  
**Narmo**  
  
I saw my chance.  
  
"Yes," I answered, telling an absolute lie. "Very frightened."  
  
How horrid of me to take Legolas' kindness and bend it to my own will. But maybe, he would feel better also.  
  
**Legolas**  
  
Narmo moved over, pulling back the sheets, motioning to the place beside her.  
  
"Are you certain?" I asked.  
  
"But of course," Narmo answered.  
  
She smiled and I returned it with my own, lying down beside her, as she pulled the duvet and sheets over the two of us.  
  
"I feel safer," Narmo said.  
  
"Wonderful," I replied.  
  
She laid back down, her back to me. I should not have, but I had to .  
  
**Narmo**  
  
My heart raced as Legolas slipped his arms around me, around my waist, molding his body to mine. What a dear friend.  
  
**Legolas**  
  
I held Narmo, our bodies pressed together, hers not refusing. I felt horrid, and yet I could not part myself from her. I was doing no harm.  
  
"Quel ló [Good night]," I whispered, after a few moments.  
  
But Narmo was already asleep, my arms around her. She was evidently comfortable in my embrace as she breathed slowly, regularly, her body relaxed and peaceful. How could someone, anyone hurt her?  
  
Since she would never know, I kissed her neck once, softly. What she did not know could do nothing to her. I drifted into sleep, unexplainably happy while holding my desire, the maiden I loved but could never have.  
  
**Narmo**  
  
As I roused to life, the sun streamed in through the balcony entryway, shining brightly on my face. I heard the soft cadences of birds and felt a cool breeze ripple through my hair. I slowly became aware of arms around my waist: Legolas. It had not been a dream after all. I escaped from Legolas' embrace, my dear friend's embrace. I smiled as I looked at his handsome face in the morning light, the sun dancing on his golden hair, his golden hair on my pillow. I could not stop myself; I softly kissed him on the right cheek. What he did not know could not harm him. Legolas did not even stir, his chest still rising and falling with regular metre.  
  
I forced myself out of bed and changed into a proper dress, the attire of the woman of the Royal House, Aragorn's people, Gondor's people. The dress I donned touched the floor and was sky blue with white lace at the trimmings. It fit me well, comfortable and yet flattering, with a very low neckline, unfortunately showing my bandages, and sleeves wide from the elbow. It was all very beautiful, but not the clothing of my people. Just as I finished brushing my hair, Legolas stirred.  
  
**Legolas**  
  
I sat up, somewhat in a daze as always I was from sleeping. I looked over to Narmo. She was standing in front of the mirror on her dresser, brushing gorgeous hair.  
  
"Quel arin [Good morning]," she said, lying down her brush and turning, a smile on her lips.  
  
It had not been a dream after all. I returned her smile and got out of bed.  
  
"Thank you," she said, "for all that you have done for me. How much it means to me I shall never be able to say."  
  
"Then, bother not," I replied, "for it was no inconvenience to me. You are my dearest friend. I wish only to help you."  
  
We stood for a moment, frozen, looking at each other. I saw a look in Narmo's eyes that I had never seen before, not once in our many years. After a second, she turned her head and it disappeared.  
  
"Hurry," she said, briskly. "Lunch is finished. If we do not rush, we can be certain that dinner will be also."  
  
I went back into my room and dressed as quickly as possible: a silver tunic, blue pants, black boots, my hair tied back loosely at the nape of my neck with a black ribbon. I dashed back into Narmo's room, almost out of breath. She took one look at me and burst into laughter.  
  
"Surely, those four hobbits have effected you," she said.  
  
I caught my breath.  
  
"Possibly ." I replied. 


	7. Chapter Six

**Narmo**  
  
Legolas and I rushed down the halls toward the dinner hall, hoping to not be late or impolite. As we rounded the last corner, Legolas and I stopped dead in our tracks. Faramir stood between the door and us; Faramir and Legolas had always been rivals.  
  
"Legolas, may I speak to you?" he asked curtly.  
  
Legolas looked to me and then answered, "But of course, my lord."  
  
Legolas bowed to excuse himself of my presence and I hurried through the large wooden doors, seating myself at the table and saving beside me a seat for him.  
  
**Legolas**  
  
Faramir roughly grabbed my right arm and pulled me into a nearby room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Surely I have done nothing to upset you?" I asked.  
  
"Aye, you have indeed done something meriting brusqueness," replied Faramir. "When Merry came into your room this morning to rouse you, he found you not there. He was most aggrieved to find you in Narmo's room. I must ask: you slept with her and she comes with bandages on her chest this morning?"  
  
I was aghast. He could not possibly think I forced her into intercourse. My jaw clenched. Faramir had always watched me unceasingly, looking for any reason to condemn me. This was his chance.  
  
"I did nothing to her," I said. "It was a man in the forest, a man using my knife, disguised beyond reckoning. I left the knife in my room. He must have broken in after Narmo and I left for a walk last night."  
  
"A walk, that late a night, alone, so far away? Surely your intentions were not pure." said Faramir, a singsong tone in his voice.  
  
"It was her idea entirely," I replied.  
  
"I am certain," said Faramir, looking me over disdainfully. "As far as I am concerned, you are not to see her again, for her safety, but it is for Lord Aragorn to decide."  
  
"Not see her? For her safety?" I asked, completely disbelieving. "We are the closest of friends; she will not comply! Narmo would never leave me for some order of yours. It would be folly to believe otherwise."  
  
"When she thought it was you who attacked her, did she come to you willingly? Or did she recoil?"  
  
"She feared me," I answered.  
  
"Precisely. Another attack, and she will not return to you. I suggest you watch your steps carefully," said Faramir in a snarl. "Come to Aragorn's chamber after the meal hour. I shall tell him of my findings and you shall receive the Lord's council. We'll be expecting you."  
  
With that, Faramir left the room, the large wooden door slamming behind him. I stood looking after him with disbelief. I slid down against the wall. I sat there, thinking, trying to think of an argument to redeem myself and keep what Narmo and I had. Friendship was not what I craved, but it was all I had, all we had. I could not let even that go.  
  
I sat there, trying my hardest to save what meant so much to me, until I heard people leaving the dinner hall. How could they be talking, laughing?  
  
**Narmo**  
  
I sat through lunch, alone, worrying for Legolas. As I walked down the hallway, I saw Legolas hurry down the hall in front of me. I ran after him, calling his name, but he seemed not to hear me. Legolas ducked into Aragorn's chamber and shut the door behind him. I caught up; I went to open the door, but my hand stilled as I heard the conversation inside.  
  
"Ah, Legolas has come, my Lord," announced Faramir's voice.  
  
"My Lord, I me-" said Legolas.  
  
"Quiet," interrupted Faramir. "My Lord, dearest Aragorn, Legolas stayed the night in Narmo's bedchamber last night, after an attack to her in the forest with his knife performed by a disguised man. He cleaned the wound, on her chest. What say you?"  
  
There was silence. I was pressed against the door, listening to every word breathlessly. They thought that Legolas had forced himself on me. I should have never accepted his kindness to keep me company the night before. He was being held on trial for his generosity toward me. Suddenly, I felt faint; I leaned against the door.  
  
"Legolas, is this true?" Aragorn asked, a crestfallen note to his voice.  
  
"Aye, my Lord, but-" said Legolas.  
  
"Legolas, I am most disappointed. But I shall be lenient with you for Narmo's sake," said Aragorn sternly. "You may maintain your friendship, but nothing more. A chaperone shall be in order at all times you are with her. But, as to her healing, Faramir, as he is a well-proclaimed healer, shall care for her. Narmo shall not know of our meeting or any of the restrictions hereby sanctioned. So goes my command."  
  
There was silence, deathly silence.  
  
"As you wish, my Lord," said Legolas finally, complete defeat overwhelming his voice.  
  
I ran back to my room and quickly changed into a nightgown, diving under the sheets. The faintness returned. My eyes closed and I slipped into darkness.  
  
**Legolas**  
  
I followed Faramir to Narmo's room upon his command. As we entered, our eyes were met by the wounded elf sleeping peacefully. Faramir bent over her as to wake her.  
  
"Do not," I said. "You would scare her. No one should be woken to such a horrible sight, as your face, for fear of an immediate reaction."  
  
"And you should be the one?" snarled Faramir.  
  
"Aye," I answered, pretending not to notice his tone.  
  
I knelt beside Narmo and gently brushed the hair out of her face, whispering, "Wake, mellon [friend]."  
  
Narmo stirred and her eyes opened.  
  
"Legolas," she whispered, putting her clammy hand on my cheek.  
  
Narmo was freezing cold. I looked at the bandages on her chest, at the blood that was soaking through. I put a hand against her chest. Her heart was racing, just as I suspected.  
  
"Faramir, her heartbeat is much to fast. Her blood pressure will surely be her death!"  
  
"Quiet, Legolas," replied Faramir, pushing me from her side. "I am the healer here and I order you out. You continue frightening her talking about her death, and her blood pressure will be her death!"  
  
"I am not frightened," said Narmo weakly. "Let him stay. Please. For my sake."  
  
"No, I shall not hear of it," bellowed Faramir. "Out!"  
  
I left, but as I turned to close the door, I saw Narmo, looking in vain after me and my heart plummeted as I closed the door on her. She needed me, now more than ever, and I had left her. 


	8. Chapter Seven

I stood outside of the door, waiting for any sign that I could reenter, trying to think of an excuse so that I could be by her side. Finally, after more than two hours, as the crimson sunset pierced the hallway windowpanes, Faramir called to me. I dashed into the room. I abruptly stopped as Faramir glared at me.  
  
"Her blood pressure was so high because she had run," he said, coldly. "But I suppose you would not care to know the specifics. She is alive, merely lost too much blood."  
  
I had barely been listening to his words. I had been holding Narmo's pallid hand; she was asleep. I watched her pale, serene face. She was even beautiful on the threshold of death, perhaps more beautiful because for the first time that I had ever seen her, she was vulnerable, helpless, she needed someone for the first time in her life. I was that someone. I knew it.  
  
"I would die for her." I whispered.  
  
"I would certainly not object to you sacrificing yourself, but it would be no help to her," said Faramir curtly. "She doesn't need you."  
  
**Narmo**  
  
As I woke and my eyes focused, I found Faramir at my bedside, sleeping in a chair. I cared nothing for Faramir. It was Legolas that I sought, albeit in vain.  
  
"Legolas." I said weakly, as I pulled myself into a sitting position.  
  
Faramir jumped awake at my voice, my plea.  
  
"He is not here for you," Faramir said, a pleased smile crawling across his lips as he took my hands in his. "Do not fear: I am."  
  
Just then, Legolas burst into the room.  
  
"Is Narmo awa-" Legolas stopped himself at the sight of Faramir and I. He stared at us. I went to speak, pulling my hands out of Faramir's, but Legolas did first. I saw in his eyes something I had never seen before, something unexplainable. It was the look of betrayal. But, no, that could not be it.Never.  
  
Legolas dashed from the room. I pushed myself out of bed and ran to the door, but before I could even bound over the threshold, a tight grip was holding my arms behind my back. I lashed against the restraint.  
  
"He does not love you," whispered Faramir, his voice like a snake's rasping in my ear.  
  
"Lies!" I yelled, "lies!"  
  
"He doesn't love you. It was him who attacked you! Do you forget so swiftly? Does your love for him deceive you and blind you to his cruelty?"  
  
Faramir closed and locked the door, then forcing me to the bed, binding my hands behind my back with a strip of towel. Hot tears ran down my face, burning tears of anger, liquid fire on my skin.  
  
"He does not love you, Narmo," said Faramir, seating himself beside me on the bed. "He attacked you. He tried to kill you, kill, Narmo, kill you."  
  
Legolas didn't love me. If he had, he would have told me long ago. I was sure of it. He did not love me. He never had. I lashed on the bed, trying to loosen my bonds.  
  
"I love him," I said. "I love Legolas. Faramir, release me, please. I must get to him."  
  
"No," answered Faramir, now staring into space, a blank look on his face. "No, not until you promise yourself to me."  
  
I stared at Faramir. He had to be insane. I had merely moments ago confessed my love for the first time.  
  
"I will never love you," I said.  
  
Faramir's head snapped towards me, his eyes burning with rage.  
  
"You shall not love me? You do not have to love me to give yourself to me! I nearly had my way once.I shall again."  
  
He was the man that had attacked me in the forest! My mind raced. Never would I surrender alive! Death, sweet death. Even if I survived, what would I have to live for, disgrace of my people by surrendering to Faramir and Legolas' friendship, mere friendship? Death did not come to me. Mercy did not come. My heart was racing. More blood was seeping out of my wound. I was weaker by the moment. I felt Faramir cut my bonds that tied my wrists. Without their binding support, I fell limp to the bed, my mind reeling.  
  
"To think that you would come to this, Narmo, lisseamin [my sweet]," Faramir said.  
  
He laughed mercilessly. I would have spit on him or at least twisted in his arms if I had had any more strength. I would have yelled, but there was no point to wasted energy. I would not escape and no one was near enough to hear me scream in my terror. I lay there, sprawled out, exhausted, terrified. There was nothing that I could do. For the first time in my life, I felt helpless.  
  
Faramir got over me on all fours. I moaned in agony, the agony of pain, the agony of being defenseless, as he undid the lacings of my dress. I moaned and tried to twist out of his reach. Faramir pinned me to the bed by my shoulders.  
  
"Long have I waited for this. You will not spoil my victory with vain attempts at escape," he said. "If you surrender, it will go more to your liking."  
  
I had given up this much. Why not completely? There was nothing I could do. I did not have enough strength to even speak. I had no hope left. I untensed my muscles and relaxed my body completely as Faramir unhooked the last clasp on my shirt.  
  
I looked forward to death, merciful death. The undying lands. Freedom. I was happy to be near unconsciousness. It would an escape, my only escape, a sweet surrender to absolute immortality. How I longed for death, happy death ...  
  
Suddenly, there was a bang against the door. My heart raced. Faramir froze at the sound. There was another bang against the door, louder. The beams shook and splintered. Faramir got off me and lightly slid to the door, making no noise in the deathly silence.  
  
I would have tried to get up, but it was impossible. My body was completely limp on the bed. I saw Faramir pull his knife, Legolas' knife, the knife he had used against me in the forest, from a table beside the door. He quickly and silently unbolted the door. With one fluid motion, he opened the door and sprang into the crimson glow of the hallway. I heard the clash of cold, hard steel ring through the crisp, eve air and echo down the corridor. Then silence, deathly silence.  
  
The door opened again and I saw a figure framed by the sunset streaming through a window in the hallway. I could make out the figure of a slender, elfin man standing in the doorway. His brandished broadsword glimmered in the failing light and it danced on the blood smeared across his blade.  
  
As he stepped into the dungeon of a bedchamber, the candlelight caught his features. His skin glowed radiant in the dim light strewn across his face. He looked as stern as an elfin warrior of old, but as he gazed across the inside of the cabin, I caught his eye, lying ashamedly on the bed, in my agony and surrender, utter, surrender. His features soften. He ran towards me and picked me up, cradling me in his arms.  
  
"Legolas," I said, faintly with the last of my energy.  
  
"Oh, Narmo." he replied.  
  
He looked up into my eyes. His face was relieved but not sad. Tears began to streak my face. I wept fiercely. Legolas held me, rocking back and forth, trying to comfort me in the black of the night and the face of my fears.  
  
"I am here, Narmo. I am here. I love you." said Legolas.  
  
"And I you," I replied.  
  
I wept into him and he held me, comfortingly, softly. He held me. I looked up at him. The candlelight caught the tears that now streaked his face. I was safe, safe. Legolas had saved me, the love of my life. Delivered me from whims of my worst enemy, torture, death, & the black of agonizing night by my hero, the hero of an elfin warrioress. 


End file.
